No me rompas el corazón
by Lazara
Summary: Kagome es una mujer fria e inteligente, capaz de lograr todo lo que desea pero su corazón está vacio por el desprecio del hombre que ella creyó amar, hasta que un imponente abogado llamado Sesshomaru logra poco a poco que su corazó vuelva a latir.
1. I Las casualidades no existen

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen…

**No me rompas el corazón**

**By: Lázara Fleitas**

**Capítulo I: Las casualidades no existen**

La lluvia caía y sobre mi rostro y las nubes impedían que se viera la luna que casi no se dejaba ver, todo estaba oscuro y en mi pecho lo único que sentía era el latido de mi corazón destruido. Tantas veces he sentido este dolor sublime que consume todas las energías que ya no tengo, tantas veces he llorado por la persona que no puedo alcanzar. Trato de correr en la oscuridad hacia la figura que se aleja de mí entre las gotas de agua pero mi cuerpo es más y más pesado, hasta que no puedo moverme y solo puedo gritar tu nombre una y otra vez para ver que no te detienes y sigues tu camino hacia ella, hasta que alguien dice mi nombre y al levantar mis ojos solo puedo ver el dorado de unos ojos y nada más.

-Kagome despierta- dice la voz de una joven chica al otro lado de la puerta de un espacioso cuarto decorado con tonos claros.

-Ya voy- responde Kagome moviendo el cabello que le había caído sobre su rostro- Ese sueño otra vez- dice mirando su reflejo al levantarse de la cama.

Su cabello negro y largo le llegaba a la cintura, hacia tanto tiempo que no se lo recortaba que tenerlo tan largo la hacía ver de cierta forma diferente e igual a la vez. Sus ojos eran castaños como el caramelo derretido y a pesar de que en algún momento fueron cálidos ahora solo reflejaban soledad cuando estaba sola y frialdad cuando el resto del mundo la rodeaba, a excepción tal vez de su familia y su compañera de apartamento. Su cuerpo era atlético y sus piernas largas, mientras si piel era suave y nívea. Kagome Higurashi, la mujer que hacia tanto tiempo le habían roto el corazón para nunca más recomponerlo.

-Kagome vamos me prometiste que hoy ibas a prepararme el desayuno- dijo nuevamente su compañera.

-Ya voy Sango- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con su mejor amiga desde la infancia, era casi de su estatura y tenía al igual que ella el cabello largo pero castaño. Sus ojos eran negros y su sonrisa era jovial y feliz hacia todo aquel que quisiera recibirla, muy diferente a la de ella- Por Dios es sábado déjame dormir un poco más, sabes a qué hora me he estado acostando estas últimas semanas.

-Sí, sí lo sé- le respondió Sango abriendo la puerta del balcón y sentándose en una de las sillas acojinadas con dos tazas de café con leche para ella y su amiga- Pero lo prometiste, así que hoy eres mía, coge- le dijo entregándole su tasa- Primero disfruta la vista, llevamos cinco años viviendo aquí Kagome y creo que nunca sales a ver lo hermoso que es este lugar- le dijo su amiga señalando el amplio mar frente a ellas.

-Cinco años- dijo Kagome mirando el intenso color verde azul. Habían pasado cinco años desde que el único hombre que había amado alguna vez en su vida la dejara para irse con otra mujer, irónicamente muy parecida a ella- Inuyasha- dijo sin darse cuenta.

-No entiendo como sigues pensando en él- dijo Sango furiosa- Después de todo el daño que te hizo, Kagome han pasado cinco años desde que se fue con esa mujer Kikio y te dejó plantada en la iglesia. Esto es una tortura y no puedo dejar que te sigas haciendo esto. Sé que lo amabas y sé que todavía lo amas, pero por dios tienes que darte una oportunidad para olvidarlo. No sales con nadie, solo trabajas y trabajas y trabajas; eres la abogada más joven en alcanzar el puesto más alto de la firma Shikon no Tama, una de las abogadas corporativas más prestigiosas de todo Tokio y aun así prefieres seguir sufriendo por un hombre que no se merece que ni siquiera digas su nombre.

-Terminaste- dijo Kagome molesta- No lo amo- estaba furiosa, su amiga tenía razón pero simplemente su corazón se resistía a olvidarlo. Lo odiaba con cada célula de su ser pero su maldito corazón se empecinaba a repetir una versión enfermiza en sus sueños del momento en que se dejaron- No quiero saber absolutamente nada él y si trabajo tanto es porque así lo quiero, no salgo con nadie porque ningún hombre me ha llamado la atención y solo dije su nombre porque no me había dado cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado.

-Eso es un comienzo, pero tienes que vivir amiga- dijo Sango agarrando su mano- Hace tanto tiempo no salimos a divertirnos un rato, estás de vacaciones y eres toda mía por dos semanas en las aguas termales de Fugaku Onsen Ryokan y no quiero que me des las gracias ahora, prepara el desayuno que Miroku tiene que estar al llegar y le dije que le prepararías uno de eso omeletts que te enseñaron en España.

-A él solo le interesa la comida- dijo Kagome levantándose- En especial si no la paga.

-No hay nadie perfecto.

-Por qué tengo que ir yo a las aguas termales con ustedes dos y ser la chaperona- dijo Kagome sacando las cosas.

-Ya te lo dije- decía Sango sacando las maletas a la sala- Miroku tiene que dar unas conferencias de medicina allá y vamos a estar solas casi todo el día además dentro de un mes es la boda y quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

-Eso es manipulación- dijo Kagome cocinando.

-De verdad- le respondió a su amiga abriendo la puerta al escuchar que alguien tocaba- Tengo a la mejor maestra viviendo conmigo.

-Dime que ya está hecho el desayuno- dijo Miroku con sus apuestos ojos azul oscuro besando a Sango en la boca.

-Dentro de unos minutos- le gritó Kagome.

Mientras cocinaba su mente divagaba entre los recuerdos. Hace mucho tiempo estuvo enamorada pero como muy bien su amiga le había dicho la dejaron plantada, no frente al altar pero sí a pocos días de la ceremonia. Después de tantos años como novios, de tantos problemas y dificultades él finalmente le había terminado rompiendo su corazón. Todavía recodaba ese tarde, estaba oscureciendo y habían quedado en encontrarse en un parque cerca de su apartamento. Llevaba unas semanas indiferentes y ella tan tonta pensaba que era por los nervios de la boda, hasta que le dijo que no podía casarte con una persona a la que no amaba. Ahora que lo pensaba debía haberse dado cuenta, tantas señales, tanta indiferencia, pero el amor es una venda que ciega todo o no deja ver la verdad de las cosas y las personas. Yo vivía vendada hasta que el me arrancó esa venda y me mostró la cruel realidad. Eres un imbécil Inuyasha, como te atreviste a decirme que lo lamentabas pero tu corazón le pertenecía a Kikio y que te ibas a casar con ella.

Me convertí en una persona fría, distante, dedicada 100% a mi trabajo, a no dejar que nadie fuera mejor que yo a que el trabajo ahogara tu recuerdo. Pero lamentablemenente ni eso ha logrado que mi corazón te olvide. Dentro de poco me voy a quedar sola, Sango se va a casar con Miroku y se van a vivir juntos. Me pregunto si vas a venir a la boda, después de todo eres su mejor amigo.

-Kagome cuando me vas a decir la receta- le dijo Miroku sentándose en la mesa del comedor.

-Nunca- le respondió ella saliendo de su ensueño y sirviendo tres porciones- De todas manera no sabes cocinar y lo más probable es que quemes es hermosa casa que compraron.

-Yo si sé cocinar- dijo indignado- Dile Sango, se hacer parrilladas.

-Claro, claro- le respondió su novia aguantando las ganas de reír, porque la verdad apenas sabía hacer un sándwich.

-Kagome hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo Miroku poniéndose serio- Hablé con Inuyasha.

El solo nombre la paralizó, se temía que esto iba a pasar y estaba preparada para escuchar lo que sabía que sus amigos estaban esperando para decirle.

-Me alegro mucho- le respondió ella activando todas las defensas que los años como abogada le habían obligado a crear.

-Va a venir a la boda- prosiguió Sango- No sabíamos como decírtelo por todo lo que paso…

-Pero él es mi mejor amigo y yo- le interrumpió Miroku, no sabía cómo decirlo, no perdonaba a su amigo por lo que hizo pero lo quería en el día más importante de su vida.

-No tienen que ponerse así- dijo Kagome terminando su desayuno- Es completamente normal que él esté ahí al igual que yo y aprovechando que sacan el tema, necesito un favor de ustedes, me imagino que me pusieron sola en una mesa pero necesito espacio para mi acompañante.

Miroku y Sango se quedaron más sorprendidos que ella cuando lo dijo, no existía ningún invitado pero no podía dejar que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella. Era hora de regresar a la vida, llevaba mucho tiempo sufriendo por algo que no se podía solucionar.

-Bien entonces nos vamos a la aguas termales- dijo Sango.

-Ustedes vayan en su carro- dijo Kagome antes que siguiera hablando- Yo tengo que pasar por la oficina a entregar unos documentos y los alcanzo en el tren de la tarde.

-Kagome- dijo Miroku.

-Ahí voy a estar- le respondió ella entrando a su cuarto para cambiarse, al salir sus amigos no estaban en la sala y escuchó unos ruidos raros en el cuarto de su amiga- Mejor no pregunto- dijo cogiendo su cartera y saliendo.

Japón era tan hermoso, la mezcla perfecta de antigüedad y modernismo. Los templos tradicionales y los árboles de cerezo junto a las puestas de sol por un lado y los súper modernos edificios de Tokio. Salir de la ciudad era como viajar en el tiempo e iba a abandonar su mundo moderno por dos semanas para internarse en la antigüedad de su cultura. La firma Shikon No Toma estaba en uno de los edificios del centro en un área exclusiva y su oficina era una de las pocas una vista realmente espectacular. Era la única abogada corporativa en la firma porque su mentor el padre de su ahijado Shipo se retiraba ese día era su ceremonia de retirada. Se supone que conocería a su nuevo compañero de trabajo Según escuchó era cercano de los dueños de la firma y no le sorprendido que obtuviera ese puesto. Nadie conocía su nombre pero era un Inutaisho como Inuyasha, solo esperaba que no lo conociera, después de todo esa familia era disgregada y difícil de tratar.

-Bienvenida- dijo su mentor al verla entrar.

-Me alegra verlo- le respondió ella saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla, esa relación intima entre ella había creado ciertas habladurías en la firma pero con el tiempo la gente se aburrió y dejaron de regar rumores.

-No se supone que estés de camino a unas aguas termales.

-Salgo en el tren de la tarde.

-Sango me llamó y me dijo que me asegurara que llegaras y no te quedaras aquí- dijo él mirando como su pupila pasaba de la sorpresa, la furia y finalmente la resignación.

-No sé quién de ellos va a sufrir más- dijo finalmente- Si ella o Miroku.

-Creo que Miroku- le respondió mientras ambos reían.

Desde la otra esquina unos ojos dorados y sin expresión estudiaban a todos en la habitación sin mucho interés, gracias a su padre esa iba a ser nuevo lugar de trabajo. Estaba cansado de trabajar en los Estados Unidos y quería regresar por un tiempo a Japón nunca admitiría que extrañaba su hogar pero así era. Todas las personas lo evitaban su semblante serio alejaba a todos, al principio fueron amables pero al darse cuenta de su frialdad y lo que algunos consideraban arrogancia se alejaban para evitar problemas. La única persona que lo trataba diferente era el hombre al que iba a remplazar en el trabajo, y por lo veía a él lo trataban como el mismo respeto y miedo. Nadie se le acercaba con confianza, todos con respeto, algunos con admiración, otros con miedo y muchos con envidia. De una forma rara eso establecía entre ellos una complicidad que ninguno se propuso. Estaba cansado de la fiesta era hora de marcharse, tenía una pequeñas vacaciones antes de empezar a trabajar y eso significaba estar en algún lugar tranquilo trabajando y poniéndose al día con su trabajo, aunque quería conocer a su compañera de trabajo. Era la antigua prometida de Inuyasha, no la conocía pero por las referencias era una mujer fría, calculadora, que nunca retrocedía y despiadada en su trabajo; muy diferente a lo que en una ocasión su medio hermano mencionó alguna vez. Según él era una mujer dulce y de buen corazón, nuca la había visto así que no tenía la menor idea de cómo era.

-Estás seguro que te quieres retirar- le decía Kagome a su mentor- Te puedes quedar un año más y no se notará la diferencia.

-Dile eso a Shipo y mi esposa- dijo su mentor sonriendo mientras chocaba las copas que ambos sostenían- Es hora que disfrute a mi familia y me retire, de todas maneras voy a seguir como consultor privado.

-Te voy a extrañar- dijo ella.

-Vamos Kagome no es como si me fuera del país, además tienes que visitar a Shipo sino va a formar un de las suyas- le respondió él, mientras veía acercarse a su sucesor- Por cierto déjame presentarte a mi sucesor.

Sesshomaru caminaba hacía el hombre que sustituiría y una mujer joven junto a él, el trato entre ellos era completamente diferente al que le daban a las demás personas. Con los demás eran como él, pero entre ellos eran como viejos amigos, eso le creo curiosidad y se pregunto si era su amante.

- Inutaisho déjeme presentarle a la señorita Higurashi, Kagome- dijo el mentor mientras ella se volteaba y miraba unos ojos dorados y fríos como los de ella, sus barreras se activaron mientras lo miraba y él pudo ver el cambio en su actitud. De la chica que su medio hermano le había mencionado a la mujer que aparentemente todos conocían- Kagome, él es tu nuevo compañero Inutaisho, Sesshomaru.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, evaluando las posibilidades y midiéndose mutuamente. No era lo que su hermano dijo ni lo que las personas pensaban que era, era algo misterioso pero sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de él, vacios y distante. Kagome solo lo observaba, esos ojos eran los de su sueño y lo sabía porque llevaba cinco años mirándolos en sueños, tenía el cabello blanco como Inuyasha pero eran muy distinto él era más rudo y peligroso. Por la forma que la miraba, midiéndola sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero tal vez se había ganado el puesto poro no como pensaba.

-Mucho gusto- dijo ella inclinado su cabeza levemente en forma de saludo tradicional japonés- Espero que pueda ponerse al día de los casos que estamos corriendo, tan pronto regrese tenemos un caso delicado que tratar y la firma desea que trabajemos los dos en él.

-Ya tengo conocimiento de todo lo que está ocurriendo y del caso que habla- le respondió él, definitivamente no era como se la imaginaba, directa al grano con una personalidad fuerte aunque se rostro era delicado y cuando la vio hablar con su mentor esas barreras bajaron momentáneamente y lo que vio solo le dio más curiosidad.

-Perfecto- le respondió ella- Me tengo que ir o voy a perder mi tren- le dijo a su mentor abrazándolo brevemente- Tan pronto regrese y tenga un respiro voy a cenar a tu casa y me quedo con Shipo.

-Se lo diré- respondió él.

-Yo también me retiro- dijo Sesshomaru, escuchando observándolos- Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

-Igualmente- respondieron.

-Descansen antes de regresar al trabajo que les espera largas horas- dijo el mentor de Kagome y se fue a hablar con otras personas.

Kagome caminaba junto a Sesshomaru en silencio, ninguno decía nada, era incomodo pero no tenían nada que decirse. La fiesta era en el último piso de las oficinas y sus carros estaban en el sótano del mismo, parecía un lugar de fantasmas, por lo general el elevador se paraba veinte veces antes de llegar a los estacionamientos por la cantidad de personas pero hoy se desplazaba en silencio dejando saber cada vez que pasaba por un piso. Hasta que de repente el elevador se detuvo súbitamente lanzando a Sesshomaru sobre Kagome y quedando pegados contra el espejo y sus rostros tan pegados que solo u suspiro los separaba.

La sorpresa fue mutua, ninguno se esperaba eso y tenerse tan cerca era una posibilidad que ninguno definitivamente había considerado hace unos minutos atrás cuando se conocieron. Solo se podían mirar y sentir como se mezclaban sus alientos ya que un movimiento de uno de ellos iba a romper la distancia que los separaba.

-Creo que…- dijo Kagome rozando sus labios ligeramente con los de él.

- Sí- dijo él haciendo lo mismo y alejándose de ella, que demonios había pasado.

Kagome sentía su corazón latir fuerte en su pecho hace tiempo nadie lograba que su corazón se desbocara de esa manera, no quería que él escurara como latía y ese casi beso definitivamente lo había sentido.

-No se mueve- dijo Sesshomaru, para romper el silencio.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella- No puede ser.

-Es normal que esto pase- pregunto él para cambiar el tema, ese casi beso lo había sentido al igual que las curvas de su cuerpo cuando cayó sobre ella.

-Que yo sepa no- dijo tocando los botones de emergencia- Los celulares no funcionan aquí abajo, no hay mucha señal.

-Entonces esperemos- dijo él sentándose en el suelo.

-Maldición voy a perder el tren.

- ¿Te vas de viaje?- por lo general no era tan sociable con las personas pero cuando se trataba de negocios podía moldearse a la situación y con ella su carácter frio no funcionaría tenía conocerla, para saber si podía trabajar a su lado o empezar a buscar a alguien más competente.

- Si- respondió ella sin dar detalles, no iba a dejar que se estableciera ningún tipo de confianza entre ellos- Por cierto que tan bien informado estás de los casos que estamos trabajando.

-Tengo todos los documentos en los que estás trabajando- le respondió, no era una chica fácil- Tengo algunas sugerencias que quiero compartir con tu mentor para tratarlas antes de proceder.

Kagome lo miro a los ojos de la forma más fría que pudo dadas las circunstancias. – Si tienes algo que discutir hazlo conmigo yo soy la encargada del caso y como él dijo, solo será un consultor y yo tomo las decisiones hasta que te instales y te pongas trabajar.

-Bien, que te parece un contra ataque- dijo Sesshomaru y sin que se dieran cuenta los minutos pasaron mientras discutían diversos casos y las múltiples posibilidades. Cada vez que él le daba una sugerencia ella la descartaba con otro argumento y lo mismo hacía él hasta que el ascensor se empezó a mover y un electricista abrió las puertas viéndolos sentados en el piso.

- Higurashi- dijo el guardia de seguridad- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí- respondió ella saliendo de elevador no se había dado cuenta que tenía las piernas entumecidas.

-A ocurrido una falla va a arreglar el ascensor inmediatamente- dijo nuevamente el guardia mirando con desconfianza a Sesshomaru.

-Bien, nos vemos en dos semanas- dijo ella y se marcho- Inutaisho, mucho gusto.

-Igual- le respondió el sonriendo ligeramente, ella era alguien con la que iba a disfrutar trabajar. No le importaba porque su hermano la había dejado pero en esa hora y media en el elevador se había ganado su respeto y no muchas personas lo lograban y menos tan rápido.

Kagome se sentó en su carro y se marchó del edificio respirando profundamente, estar encerrada con un hombre guapísimo e inteligente a la vez era lo último que se le había pasado por su mente cuando se despertó. Cuando llamó a Sango, estaba molesta ya era de noche y ella había desaparecido así que no le quedaba de otra que llegar a la estación del tren para tratar de coger un pasaje si quedaban.

Cuando llegó afortunadamente quedaban espacios para último tren de la noche en una de las cabinas más cómodas pero era la ruta larga, en vez de llegar en tres dos ahora tenía que esperar tres y media para llegar a Fugaku Onsen Ryokan. Por suerte los vagones caros estaban casi desocupados e iba a ser un viaje tranquilo, tal vez pudiera dormir y repasar en su mente su pequeña aventura con Inutaisho, solo recordarlo se le aceleraba el corazón y sin darse cuenta suspiro.

-Espero que no te importe compartir el viaje- dijo una voz antes de que abriera los ojos que reconoció de inmediato.

-Sesshomaru- dijo desconcertada- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Me dirijo a mis vacaciones – le respondió acomodando sus maletas y sentándose frente a ella- Perdí mi tren.

-Somos dos, ¿por casualidad no se dirige a Fugaku Onsen Ryokan?

-Sí.

-Entonces será un largo viaje, porque yo también me dirijo allí- dijo ella maldiciendo y agradeciendo su suerte.

******* Continuará********

Este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha me encanta la pareja de Kagome y Sesshomaru, por lo que decidí escribir algo de ellos. Espero sus reviews, por favor díganme que tal y si tienen alguna sugerencia.

Muchas gracias nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	2. II Cuéntame un poco mas

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen…

**No me rompas el corazón**

By: Lázara Fleitas

Capítulo II: Cuéntame un poco más

Definitivamente era demasiada casualidad, primero se quedaba atrapada con él en el elevador y ahora se dirigía a Fugaku Onsen Ryokan al igual que ella. Miraba a las personas con indiferencia, cuando el camarero se les hacer para tomar su pedido él ese había limitado a ordenar un whisky sin hielo y un poco de agua sin apenas mirarlo a los ojos. Su atención estaba centrada en los papeles que estaba leyendo y solo levantó la mirada levemente cuando ella ordenó una botella de Malbec de la Séptima bodega.

-Te gustan los vinos argentinos –se limitó a comentar él para continuar su lectura.

-Me gusta el vino –le respondió ella sacando su Ipad para revisar algunas de las opciones que él le había sugerido en el elevador.

El mesero le trajo sus pedidos y el tren se puso en marcha justo cuando ella probaba la primera gota del líquido rojo. Llevaban media hora de camino y no se había dirigido la palabra hasta el momento, furtivamente lo miraba sin que se diera cuenta y en un ocasión lo cogió haciendo lo mismo con ella, era incomodo pero no se iba a mover de asiente y él por lo vista tampoco lo haría.

-Bien ya que vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo hay algunas cosas que debes saber- dijo Kagome sirviéndose su segunda copa de vino.

Sesshomaru la observaba expectante, sabía que ella lo miraba al igual que él pero no tenía nada de qué hablar y esa pequeña aventura en el elevador parecía como si nunca hubiese pasado. Ninguno de los dos iba a sacar el tema, mientras más la conocía más le agradaba no se andaba con rodeos y eso lo desesperaba en las personas.

-Te escucho- le respondió él y le pidió al mesero una copa vacía– Pero primero sírveme una copa, el whisky en este lugar sabe pésimo.

-Tal vez estás acostumbrado al americano. –Le dijo ella sirviéndole un poco– Esta uva no es muy fuerte pero tiene buen cuerpo y no es seca.

-Veremos –fijo él moviendo ligeramente la copa para airar el vino y probándolo –No está nada mal.

-La firma Shikon No Tama como ya debes saber trabaja muy diferente a la gran mayoría de los banquetes de abogados del país –decía mirando por la ventana, era mejor terminar con esto de una vez por todas–. Cada abogado del buró tiene una especialidad, lógicamente todos podemos trabajar en cualquier caso pero nos especializamos en uno o dos campos en particular así podemos desempeñarnos mejor. La diferencia radica en que solo somos dos seniors al mando de abogados menores que nos facilitan el trabajo pero no toman las decisiones –él la escuchaba sin decir nada, ya sabía todo eso, su padre lo había informado–. Tú y yo estemos a cargo de los corporativos, en algunos casos trabajaremos juntos y en otros separados, actualmente somos un equipo de doce seniors trabajando en nuestra división. A pesar que trabajamos en la misma área competimos unos con otros ya que debido al desempeño de cada equipo son los casos que trabajan y a mejores casos mejores beneficios y estatus dentro de la corporación.

-Así que todo es una competencia por el mejor –dijo Sesshomaru– tengo entendido que no has perdido un caso desde que entraste a la firma.

-De hecho si perdí uno –respondió sin darse cuenta.

-¿Cuál?

-No está relacionado con el caso que vamos a trabajar cuando regresemos –le respondió Kagome y suspiro, si iban a trabajar juntos era mejor que supiera todo, así no estorbaría en el caso- Pero se puede decir que conozco al cliente hace un tiempo.

-¿Conoces la compañía de Naraku?

-Antes de trabajar en Shikon No Tama trabajaba en una firma local y demandé a Naraku por un cargo de violación y cuatro de violencia intrafamiliar.

-Naraku y su compañía han sido problemáticas pero nunca escuché ninguna acusación de violación o violencia doméstica que llegara a tribunal- dijo Sesshomaru, llevaba años cazando a Naraku pero nunca encontraba nada para destruirlo.

-Porque nunca llegó- respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos, la intensidad de su mirada estaba cargada de odio arrepentimiento- Tan pronto como se presento la denuncia y los cargos pasaron a ser visto por el juez la victima desapareció misteriosamente.

-Y sin demandante no puede haber demanda- termino Sesshomaru.

-Exactamente- dijo ella- Así que técnicamente perdí un caso, pero esta vez no va a ser tan fácil que se limpie las manos.

-Si conviertes esto en un rencilla personal será mejor que te apartes del caso –le dijo él con la misma intensidad con que ella lo miraba a los ojos– No voy a sentir pena por tu historia, al igual que tú me interesa ganar y si tus sentimientos personales intervienen…

-Eso no será un problema –le respondió ella, era calculador y no dejaba que los sentimientos interfirieran con su trabajo, después de todo su mentor los había puesto a trabajar juntos porque eran iguales–. Mi único objetivo es destruir al Naraku, pero se muy bien como canalizar mis energías.

-Perfecto, ¿quieres otra botella?

-¿Qué? –dijo desconcertada mirando las dos copas vacías al igual que la botella– Me parece perfecto.

Kagome observo su equipaje con curiosidad, era una elegante maleta de color chocolate oscuro y sobre ella se encontraba un maletín parecido al de ella, del cual había sacado los papeles que continuaba leyendo entre su conversación. Miró su reloj y se dio cuanta que le quedaba una hora de viaje.

-Ya que te estás llevando trabajo a tus vacaciones, ¿qué caso estas revisando? –dijo ella degustando la nueva botella de vino.

-Estoy revisando al demanda contra Naraku –dijo después de revisar que no tuviesen a nadie cerca que los escuchara– Básicamente está siento investigado por delitos de cuello blanco, fraude, robo, extorción, corrupción de fondos, con el agravante de lavado de dinero y contrabando. Lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros, por lo general la firma se centra en defender no en demandar y aquí no dice quién está demandando.

-Muy bien, lo has resumido todo –contestó ella prendiendo su Ipad, casi estaban sentados uno frente al otro, cada cual tenía las piernas estiradas en el asiento vacío a su lado. Colocó su copa de vino a un lado y se e junto a él para enseñarle los datos que tenía guardados– La persona que está demandando en esta ocasión se quiere quedar anónima y solo se revelará quien es hasta que llegue el momento final.

-Que te hace pensar que un demandante fantasma tiene las pruebas suficientes para hacerlo caer –le dijo él mirándola.

-Por que por primera vez la firma está trabajando con la agencia de asuntos internos y hay una investigación en su contra.

-¿Entonces nosotros somos el señuelo para que él no se de cuento de lo que está pasando? –preguntó escéptico, si pensaban que Naraku iba a caer en esa trampa estaban perdidos.

-Sé que Naraku no va a caer en esta farsa así como así, es por eso que vamos a jugar el juego completo tengo intenciones de hacerlo caer por medio de las pruebas que nos dio nuestro cliente y tan pronto regresemos tenemos una semana para prepararnos, la citación le debe estar llegando en unos días.

-¿Me imagino que vas a compartir esa evidencia conmigo en algún momento de este viaje? –podía sentir el contacto de su hombro junto al suyo, al parecer tenía frio, la piel de su cuello estaba erizada y deseaba tocarla para saber cómo se sentía.

-Tan pronto lleguemos te pongo al tanto –dijo ella regresando a su asiento, podía sentir su colonia y eso le recordaba al roce de sus labios, su cabello estaba suelto y era tan platinado como el de Inuyasha, pero sus rasgos eran más perfilados al igual que el dorado de sus ojos era más intenso y profundos.

El tren se detuvo y con un respiro pagaron la cuenta entre los dos, después de una discusión sobre quien la pagaría y tomaron el mismo taxi hasta el hotel. El lugar a pesar de que eran casi la una de la mañana era hermoso. Tenía el aspecto de un edificio antiguo con paneles de madera oscura y lámparas de papel colgadas del techo, todo en tonalidades oscuras y cremas. Los pisos eran en madera roja y la tranquilidad se respiraba como el incienso en los quemadores. Llegaron juntos a la recepción y pidieron sus cuartos respectivamente cuando las dos mujeres que los estaban atendiendo los miraron confundidas y con algo de temor.

-Señor lamento mucho informarle que su cuarto no está disponible – le dijo la recepcionista intimidada ante su mirada.

-¿Cómo que no está disponible?, son la una de la mañana.

-Lamentablemente estamos todo vendido por los talleres que se estarán ofreciendo y no tenemos cuartos disponibles –le dijo la otra muchacha a Kagome.

-Yo reserve has un mes y medio atrás –le contestó ella en uno tono cortante, las botellas de vino no estaban ayudando a su humor y solo quería comer y dormir.

-Lo lamento mucho –dijo la mujer ante el tono de Kagome.

-Tenemos una disponible –dijeron las dos a la vez y Sesshomaru y Kagome las miraron y se miraron.

-Déjeme ver si entendí –dijo Kagome masajeando su entrecejo– Solo tienen una habitación doble en todo el complejo.

-Lo lamentamos mucho –respondieron unísonas.

-¿Tienes algún problema en compartir un cuarto conmigo? –preguntó Sesshomaru sin dejar ver algún tipo de sentimiento de incomodidad o molestia.

Ello lo observo y después de considerarlo por unos segundos le respondió que no, no iba a pasar toda la noche discutiendo sobre quien se quedaría con el cuarto. Para disculpar los inconvenientes le regalaron dos certificados de masajes y una cena en el restaurante más exclusivo de todo el hotel. Cuando abrieron la puerta del cuarto Kagome se quedó maravillada, la habitación era espaciosa, el piso era da alfombra y tenían un área de recibidor con una mesa y dos sillas para merendar, trabajar o hablar. Un poco más adelante estaba una puerta corrediza que daba a una pequeña terraza con vista al monte Fuji. Al final estaban las dos camas separadas por una modesta mesita de noche con una lámpara. En una esquina estaba la puerta del baño de cristal ahumado y tras su puerta estaba una bañera lo suficiente cómoda para dos personas y una ducha.

-Yo me voy a bañar primero –dijo Kagome, escogiendo su cama sacando unas cosas de su maleta.

-Bien –respondió él abriendo la suya y colocando su ropa en el closet que compartiría con su colega de trabajo. -¿Cómo sucedió todo esto? –le preguntó a la nada cuando escuchó el agua de la ducha caer. Llamó al servició a la habitación y pidió algunas cosas de comer, estaba hambriento y estaba seguro que ella también. Cuando colgó el teléfono miró la puerta del baño y la figura de ella se reflejaba en el cristal. Sus largas piernas se movían con lentitud mientras se echaba algo en ellas, y su cabello reflejaba sombras cuando ella lo movía para secarlo. Pudo ver cuando se fue vistiendo hasta que abrió la puerta y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo salió al balcón a respirar aire fresco.

-Ya puedes usarlo –dijo ella secando su cabello, tenía puesto unos pantalones de algodón largos y una camisilla discreta pero ceñida a su cuerpo.

-Pedí comida –dijo tomando las cosas que tenía sobre su cama y cerrando la puerta del baño y respirando profundo, miró su cuerpo y no le gustó mucho ver la erección que empujaba sus pantalones–. Necesito distraerme un poco –se dijo entrando a la ducha y poniendo el agua fría.

-Muy bien –contestó ella, abriendo su maleta y colocando igual que él su ropa en el armario. –Le dije a Sango que tenía una cita para su boda, no que compartiría el closet con alguien más. –Cuando terminó el agua dejo de caer y por el reflejo del espejo junto a ella vio algo que le llamó la atención, la figura que se reflejaba en la puerta era alta y musculosa, con una espalda grande. Se empezó a mover para el lado para ver mejor sin darse cuenta y el timbre en la puerta la sobresalto haciendo que se callera al suelo en el momento en que él abrió la puerta del baño.

-No preguntes –le dijo ella sin mirarlo y buscó la comida, cuando regreso casi que queda sin aire, el usaba un pantalón largo negro y una camisilla del mismo color muy parecida a la de ella. Su pelo plateado chorreaba gotitas de agua y se pegaba a su cuerpo– ¿Hambre? –preguntó ella sentándose en la mesa.

-Mucha –contestó él entrecerrando sus ojos y sentándose a su lado destapando los hermosos cortes de pescado y arroz y la botella de sake que no había pedido.

Estaban algo mareados, la comida estaba deliciosa o era el hambre que tenían y el sake sumado a las dos botellas de antes estaba logrando su efecto.

-Creo que es mejor irnos a la cama –dijo ella aguantando su cabeza– No se puede beber sin comer antes.

-Apoyo eso –dijo Sesshomaru tratando de despejarse, sin darse cuenta se tiro en la cama de ella y Kagome apagó la luz unos segundo después y acostándose en la cama y cayendo sobre él.

-Esta es mi cama –le dijo él.

-No, es la mía –le respondió ella moviendo el pelo que se le mezclaba con el de él.

-No lo creo –dijo él moviéndose para que ella cayera a su lada, y acorralarla contra su cuerpo, sus manos empezaron a bajar por el costado de su cuerpo acariciando su cuerpo.

-Me temo que sí –le respondió entre un jadeo al sentir la caricia contra su cuerpo, levantó su rostro y lo besó con pasión y desenfreno, cosa que él devolvió sin rodeos–. Esto no es una buena idea.

-Mmmju –respondió contra su boca, se separó por unos milímetro y la luz del reloj despertados se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos– Si quieres que pare solo dilo.

-Esto no va a afectar nuestra relación profesional en ningún sentido –dijo sin apartarse.

-En ningún sentido –le respondió y continuó el beso.

*******************************************************CONTINUARÁ*****************************************************************************

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia, perdonen la tardanza, prometo no demorarme tanto en las actualizaciones. Espero les guste la historia acepto sugerencia. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo un beso a todas y todos, bye.

**Muchas gracias a**: Natsuki Hikari, Llyl, Blackspotmaggie (espero que este te guste), Nabm, desy-chan, Emily Castro, mokona18, tessa-chan23, passcusa, Name, hekate ama, damalunaely, azuldcullen, Alezti, Kity, goshi**. PERDONENE LA TARDANZA**.


End file.
